


Midnight Party

by nijistar



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gamer Gaku, Gamer Tsumugi, More characters to be added in the future - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nijistar/pseuds/nijistar
Summary: They met in a game by chance. Will their relationship continue in-game or in real life?
Relationships: Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Midnight Party

_**-2 years before-** _

_KinakoSpin: Sobaman-san, thank you for accompanying me again today at the Selylos dungeons. I had so much fun!!_

_EasySoba: What are you saying. Of course I'll accompany you wherever... I have to support my wife after all._

_KinakoSpin: ..Wife....I still haven't gotten used to being called that ... >w<)o_

_EasySoba: Hahaha... sorry I know we're only married in game but I just..._

_KinakoSpin: Its fine. I look forward to spending more time with you here in this world. Sobaman-san! Please look after me here~_

_EasySoba: Yeah, Me too Kina. How about we plan our next dungeon raid?_

_KinakoSpin: Yes! I'll make sure to support you at the next dungeon raid so we can win easily...but first I have to raise my level again and get a new skill._

_EasySoba: Sure let's do that too! So where do you want to head first?_

_KinakoSpin: To the Goblin and Orc Village. I hear the experience and loots there are really good!_

_KinakoSpin: Although, it might still be too high for my level. TwT)o_

_EasySoba: Don't sweat it. I'm here remember?_

_EasySoba: I've got you covered. Let's go!_

_KinakoSpin: Yes! Ah, but could we stop by the Item store. I need to get some MP potions._

_EasySoba: haha no problem..._

* * *

_**EasySoba** _

_Last log in 30 days ago_

_KinakoSpin: Sobaman-san? You haven't logged on in days, I hope everything is fine?_

_KinakoSpin: Sorry, I might be bothering you._

_**KinakoSpin** is online. _

_EasySoba: Kins!_

_EasySoba: I mean Kina!_

_EasySoba: Sorry, work suddenly piled up and I didn't have time to play... I'm really sorry._

_EasySoba: And you're not bothering me, I swear!_

_KinakoSpin: Sobaman-san!! That's great then._

_KinakoSpin: Actually, Tbh I might not be able to play much anymore too..._

_EasySoba: Just to get it out there. I'm not cheating on you either. It's...just my training has become more hexti_ _c._

_EasySoba: hectic dammit..._

_KinakoSpin: LOL No one asked about cheating Sobaman-san ^w^) Don't worry. I hope you're doing fine with ...your training?_

_EasySoba: Yeah, gotta keep learning about managing a soba store right?_

_KinakoSpin: I see. I hope I can eat Soba soon._

_EasySoba: When our business grows bigger I'll serve you some and it's gonna be on the house._

_KinakoSpin: Fufu, I look forward to that day then >u<)o_

_EasySoba: Oh, I have an idea! Since we're getting busier. Why don't we just set a day when we can play together?_ _How does every last Friday of the month at 9 pm to 12 pm sound?_

_KinakoSpin: That sounds good!!_

_EasySoba: Alright. How about we celebrate by finishing the new boss in the 26th level of Selylos dungeon. Let me get you that rare headgear as a gift?_

KinakoSpin: If you insist! *u*)b

* * *

_**EasySoba** _

_Last log in 380 days ago_

"He hasn't been online in a really long while...huh?" She said as she walked around the town in her new avatar. Her character was now sporting a new hair style and a new headgear she had luckily won in the new gacha from the new game patch. "Ah, seems like there's a new quest but I don't think I have ti-"

"Tsumugi?" 

Tsumigi took off her headphones and looked back at her father, Otoharu who was carrying their pet rabbit, Kinako in his arms. Obviously, her in-game name was derived from the fluffy pink rabbit they were raising at home.

"Yes? Is there anything wrong, Daddy?" 

Otoharu chuckled and let Kinako bounce off his arms to Tsumugi's lap " Ah, You're still playing that game? Here I was just checking if you're having those first day at work jitters"

Tsumugi pouted playfully. "Daddy, I've been in your office helping out a lot of times after school before so it wouldn't be that much different? She said "And I was just checking this game out again. I haven't played in a while. " She added.

"Well, I guess so but starting tomorrow you'll be staying there 8 hours a day 5 times or more a week as an official staff right?" Otoharu said. "And you won't be staying in my office with Kinako any longer." 

"Daddy, you're being over dramatic. I'm just gonna be a normal office employee in Takanashi Productions doing some tegular office work. Nothings gonna be too different." She rolled her eyes playfully at her father and pat Kinako's head as he mewed "I honestly can't wait to start working there..."

"I see, I see." Otoharu smiled knowingly. "I look forward to working with you Takanashi Tsumugi-san! " He said.

* * *

_**KinakoSpin** _

_Last logged in 157 days ago_

"Oh? She logged in recently huh?" 

"Gaku what are you mumbling about there?"

"Nothing." Gaku said as he checked his inbox and claim all the other claimable items he was still able to get after logging in after how many months. "By the way, Ma I won't be able to help out in the store next week. I have a magazine shoot in one of the resorts in Okinawa with Tenn and Ryuu and then a short live after at Naha over the weekend." 

"Okinawa huh?" 

"Yeah, is there anything you and Gramps want?" 

Gaku's mother tapped her chin and smiled at him. "Okinawa Sokisoba?" 

The young idol laughed. " Of course. Got it, I'll get you a couple of boxes." 

"A box or two is enough. I don't want to hear your father saying I'm spending your money for my own needs" 

He scoffed and rolled his eyes at the thought of his father. "To hell with him. I'll get you those damn boxes even if he says I can't and...huh?"

A small ping from his phone was heard and he stared at the name that suddenly lit up in his friend list. 

_**KinakoSpin**_ is online. 

"Sorry Ma! Extend my break will ya! I've got to check something for a little while!" He quickly said as he stood up behind the counter and ran to the staff room without any other word.

"Must be work related huh?" His mother shrugged and called another staff to fill in Gaku's spot for a while.

Gaku entered the staff room in a haste and almost fell off the chair he quickly sat on. He hasn't played his game in a long while and decided to log in today just because the game had new patches and updates. There were several new worlds and monsters as well a few upgrades in the game play. He knew he was being a bad friend or...at least a bad in-game friend when he decided to delete the game when TRIGGER debuted without saying a word to the player he had played with the most, KinakoSpin. He thought he wouldn't have time to play anymore because their schedule would always be jam packed. Weekends and day offs were always spent in his mother and grandfathers shop so there really was no time to play in between. But somehow today while doing some cleaning in the shop, he decided to download the game again and check out the newest patch. 

His heart fluttered the moment KinakoSpins name lit up. He didn't know if it was right to send her a message after all the months of not talking to her. He suddenly felt awkward to just drop in and say hi to her. In-game she was his wife. It was just a random mutual decision not because they were in love with each other but they had to do it because there was an event KinakoSpin really wanted to do which required married in-game characters. They ended up going with the flow and remained ' _married_ ' in the game since it also had perks for both of their characters.

During his training 2 years ago he started playing the game to relieve his stress and happen to stumble upon a newbie who randomly asked him how to change job. After that they casually hangout together in-game until work started occupying his time. He couldn't reveal to her that he was an idol in training in one of the most biggest production companies because that might jeopardize himself. He ended up telling her a white lie and told her that he was a regular college guy working as a soba staff at their family restaurant hence his in-game name. As for her, she didn't reveal that much about herself. He deduced that she was still around high school based from her stories but he didn't pry much and he wasn't that type of guy either. 

He clicked on her avatar icon several times and hesitated whether to message her or not until a notification suddenly popped out at the corner of his screen. 

_KinakoSpin: It's been a while Sobaman-san!_

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been pending in my drafts for weeks and only happen to finish it today. I'll try to keep this fic in character for everyone's sake. I don't want them to sound OC as well but maybe just when they're talking in-game because your boy, Gaku needs to keep his identity a secret and so does Tsumugi, probably. 
> 
> As for their names I apologize if they're kinda lame. I kinda just derived everything from their names.  
> Gakus character name was derived from his Kanji name 楽 meaning easy and added soba because this man can't live without soba. As for Tsumugis character name it was derived from obviously Kinako and her Kanji name 紡 meaning Spinning... although I ended up just using 'Spin' instead. 
> 
> and if anyone is confused with the timeline hopefully you guys aren't but just in case, here's a quick explanation:
> 
> >KinakoSpin and EasySobaman met in-game 2 years prior to the current timeline (which is where Tsumugi becomes idolish7 Manager)  
> >1 year prior to the formation of Idolish7, EasySobaman doesn't play anymore( TRIGGER has debuted) and later on Tsumugi checks the game just before she enters TakaPro  
> >Approx. 4 Months later in the current timeline, Gaku downloads the game again. 
> 
> this is probably not that 100% in sync with the game because lol even I get so confused with the timeline but hope you guys enjoy~


End file.
